1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to security devices and, more specifically, to security devices for preventing access to a nut or bolt head in order to prevent theft of an article through which the bolt passes.
2. Background of the Invention
In many applications wherein a bolt and nut are used, an object is being mounted or secured to another object. Examples of these types of applications includes the mounting of wheels and spare wheels on automobiles, and the securing of an outboard motor to a transom of a boat.
In the case of an outboard motor, two bolts are typically used to secure mounting arms that depend from the motor to a boat transom. This mounting configuration leaves the head of the bolt exposed on one side, and the nut exposed on the other side. Thus, a thief with simple tools may remove the motor from the boat by merely unthreading the nut from the bolt.
There have been efforts in the past to provide systems to prevent unwanted removal of the nuts from bolts. This is evidenced by multiple patents having issued on such systems.
The present invention is directed toward a solution to the problem of preventing access to the nut of a bolt wherein the nut and bolt retains a valuable commodity.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a simple yet effective locking mechanism for a nut threaded onto a bolt.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a nut lock that is essentially independent of the nut and bolt.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a nut lock for marine applications.